Over the Egg-cellent Edge/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Junior High cafeteria; Timantha puts down a bag full of Easter stuff on the table) :Timmy: Wow, sis, that sure is a load of stuff you got inside that bag! :Timantha: This is nothing compared to last year. :Ivan: What happened? :Chloe: It was a Spring Break that was guaranteed to stuff your face full of goodies. Timantha, you think we should tell them the story of how you, me and the rest of the girls were able to get so much Easter supplies last year? :Timantha: Well, it is a long story... :Timmy, Ivan and Chloe: (with long eyelashes) Pleeeease? :Timantha: Okay. It started last Spring Break... :(screen goes to a flashback) :('''LAST YEAR')'' :Timantha: (heard) You all may have remembered the time when Neptunia got her confidence in Spring Break back. We were having a great time when we got a text message from Trixie for Chloe and myself to meet her at her mansion. :Timantha: Hey, guys, we'd love to stay and celebrate, but the girls need Chloe and I's help to prepare too. :Wanda: Okay, sounds helpful. :Chloe: I hope you have a great first Spring Break, Sunny. :Sunny: I will. Thanks, Chloe. :Cosmo: Have fun you two. ---- :(Tang Mansion; backyard) :(the girls walking to the backyard with Veronica and Missy holding a wagon) :Timantha: Oh, boy, I can't wait until we all get this Spring Break party started. :Trixie: Me, too. I got the whole backyard filled with goodies and junk to make this an extravaganza! :(Trixie opens the door to her backyard and they all looked and gasp seeing the backyard messed up and destroyed) :Trixie: My backyard! (faints) :Veronica: The food! :Chloe: Everything's ruined! :Tootie: Who would do such a thing? :Charlotte: It's pretty obvious your sister Vicky had something to do with this. :Timantha: No, I wished her up in a cage for the rest of Spring Break earlier this morning. :Trixie: (wakes up) And besides, the security around my house would've detected her if that happened. :Missy: Well, we need to figure out who's behind this and get our Spring Break back. ---- :Timantha: (heard) So, we all gathered together and formed up a plan to get things in shape. :Chloe: Okay everyone, gather around. (camera points to the ground with drawings of the girls) This is us here, this here's me, this line here represents the stick I'm holding... :Charlotte: Chloe, if I may. (pulls up her smartphone) A little something called the 21st century. Hook it up sometime, nature girl. :Chloe: Let's just go over the plan. We're not here to explain millenniums. :Charlotte: Can't argue with that. Now, Timantha? :Timantha: (grabs Charlotte's smartphone showing pictures explaining her plan) Now, as you all have already known, there are piles of Easter supplies all over Dimmsdale, and they are free for all of us to collect. But, it won't be easy. There will be others who might try and take these stuff too, so we better be on our guard if something happens. :Missy: Sounds good of a plan. :Timantha: Thanks, now let's move out! :Chloe: (heard) And so, our journey begins as we worked together to make our Easter the best of our lives. Unfortunately, things didn't go exactly by the book. :Tootie: This sure is easier than I thought. :Trixie: Speak for yourself. (points) Look. :Veronica: Oh, no. (camera points to Crocker) It's Mr. Crocker! :Missy: And what's he planting on that poor boy's head? :Charlotte: Looks like some kind of mind-control helmet. No doubt he's using them to get more Easter stuff than us. :Chloe: Or worse, using them to find and prove fairies existence. :Timantha: Either way, we better take that thing off of that kid. :(the girls walk up to the boy) :Timantha: Hello? You okay? :(the mind-controlled kid wakes up and attacks the girls; the girls ran as he chase after them) :Veronica: What do we do? :Chloe: We need to take that helmet off his head. :Tootie: How? :Charlotte: Allow me. :(Charlotte stops running and back-flips behind the kid while he was still chasing the other girls and quickly grabs him by the back of his shirt and karate kicks the helmet off of him; the boy falls on the ground) :Boy: ...and that was the twelfth time I caught cooties. Huh? What the heck? Where am I? Where's my date!? :Charlotte: Something tells me he needs to recover for a little while. :(the girls start to walk out) :Missy: And something tells me there might be more than one with the same helmet. :Timantha: Missy's right. We better keep an eye out. ---- :Timantha: (heard) We continued on our first task into finding the first thing on our list: gathering 500 lbs of flowers. :(the girls collected flowers as the camera points to each picking up some and a few sneezing on a few; a full bag of flowers was put on their wagon and they walked to the sidewalk) :Chloe: (heard) We thought it was going to be easy, but we were as wrong as Cosmo's knowledge of g words he believes that start with j. :Cosmo: (heard) Hey! :Missy: Woah! Watch out for that rock, Trixie! :Trixie: What? (trips on a rock and slowly falls on a security grid) :Timantha: (slow motion) Noooooo!! :(more mind-controlled kids pop out of the grass) :Tootie: Something tells me they're not coming in peace. :Veronica: Plan? :Chloe: Run. :Charlotte: Yep, good plan. :(the girls start to run from the mind-controlled kids) :Trixie: They're getting closer! :(camera points to a woman riding her bike while talking on her phone) :Woman: Well, that's not how many times in a row your teacher said you tripped and fell into the classroom aquarium. Oh, Louie, you have to pay attention more often. You won't get anywhere in life if you don't learned to (sees the mind-controlled kids in front of her) pay attention... and... l-look out? (shrieks and bumped into the kids) :(the girls turned their heads noticing the kids have been ran over and injured by the woman on the bike) :Timantha: Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it. :Tootie: You think we should help out? :(kids moaning with the helmets off of them) :Charlotte: Something tells me they'll be fine. :(the girls continue to walk back home) ---- :Chloe: And that's how we got the flowers back to Trixie's house. :Ivan: Wow. So, how exactly did Crocker's "Spring Factory" get shut down? :Timantha: Woah, spoiler alert. We haven't even gotten to the part where we entered the Egg Gallery. :Ivan: Right, sorry. ---- :(the girls standing near a fence) :Timantha: Okay, girls, the plan's simple: we just go to the Egg Gallery, get as much as the wagon can hold, be in and out two minutes tops. :Tootie: Liking this plan. :Veronica: Even I don't see how this plan could turn out bad, or worse. :Trixie: Worse how? :Missy: A vicious wolf? :Timantha: That's probably an understatement of a plan backfiring. :Chloe: No, she meant a vicious wolf growling at us right now! :(Wolf growls and snarls and begins to chase after the girls; the girls ran as fast as they could until they stopped on the other side of train tracks; a train got in the way of the wolf; the girls grab a hold on to each other as they managed to get to the back of the train) :Charlotte: That was close. :Timantha: Let's go, the train will lead us to the Egg Gallery and we'll be ahead of schedule. :(Timantha and the others make their way to the front of the train) :Trixie: Boy, sure feels like a ghost train. Nobody is even in here. :Chloe: Ooh, there's our stop over there! :(camera points to the Egg Gallery) :Missy: Let's shut off the switch to stop this train. :(Tootie pulls the switch stopping the train) :Timantha: Come on, let's go. :(The girls walk to the front door, but it's locked) :Veronica: Locked? Now what? :Charlotte: (heard) Over here. (seen) We'll go inside with the air vent. :(the girls crawl through the air vent) :Trixie: There better not be any dust around, I just got my hair conditioned eleven times this morning. :(the wind blew away the dust from the sign of the place revealing the full name of the gallery stating, "Egg/Shooting Gallery") :(Timantha pops out of the end of the vent) :Girl: (heard) Look mommy, there's a girl standing near the targets. :Woman: (heard) Oh, that's just a fake, dear, just like everything else around the Shooting Gallery. :Timantha: Shooting Gallery? Must have taken a wrong turn. :Woman: (heard) Here, let me take it out for you. :(Timantha dodging the shooting water; the other girls come out of the vent and followed her while avoiding getting shot at by water) :Girl: (heard) Wow, they're so life like. :(the girls ran as they went through a door; they pant catching their breath) :Chloe: We should really check to see what kind of place we go to before getting our clothes wet. :Candy: (heard) Or at least not losing your most important body parts. :Timantha: Candy? Chip? What are you guys doing here? :Chip: Shhh. We're hiding. That crazy Dr. Bender and his son, Wendell is trying to steal my teeth again. :Charlotte: What do you mean, again? :Timantha: Timmy once helped Chip get his teeth back in time for his performance after it was stolen by the Benders. :Chip: I'd be nothing without my teeth. In fact, what confuses me is that why do they even want my teeth so badly when they themselves got overbites three times as big as yours and your brother's? No offense. :Timantha: None taken. :Chloe: I figure that it's because your teeth is shinier compared to theirs. :Dr. Bender: (heard) And it'll give us all the attention we deserve on this holiday week. (seen) Now, (pulls up his dentist equipment) cough up the teeth, or you will all feel sore on the mouths in the morning! :(everyone takes cover as the Benders attack) :Tootie: What do we do? :Wendell: (heard) Give up is the answer! :Missy: Hmmm... (looks around and sees a mirror) Chip, you think you can shine your teeth at that window? :Chip: I don't see why not, but something tells me that you've just come up with a plan. :Veronica: Better (quickly puts on shades) put some shades on me, just in case. :Trixie: (groans) :(Chip shines his teeth at the mirror reflecting to Dr. Bender's eyes) :Dr. Bender: Aaugh! Too... bright! Can't see! :(slips and fell on the back of his head; his weapon starts shooting randomly and shot tooth paste at Wendell) :Wendell: Not again! :(Candy walks near the Benders) :Candy: Allow me to show you two the exit. :(Dr. Bender and Wendell gets launched out of the Gallery through a fence to a farmer's house) :Farmer: By dingy, looks like I got myself a couple of trespassers! Wolfie, sic em, boy! :(the wolf chases after the Benders and they run away screaming) :Candy: Thanks for helping us get rid of those big mouths. And as a token of our appreciation, we would like for you girls to have as many eggs in this gallery as you want. :Chloe: Really? :Chip: Sure, I mean, Candy here has a part time job of selling stuff on a gallery. :Timantha: Well, Chip and Candy, it was a pleasure of helping you two out and helping us as well. ---- :Ivan: This story just keeps getting better and better. :Timmy: I'll say. :(Tootie, Trixie, Veronica, Charlotte and Missy walk in) :Charlotte: Hey, guys. What are you all talking about? :Timmy: Only the best Spring Break story ever. :Veronica: Hold the phone... (Neptunia seen holding a phone) Are you talking about the time we were making an amazing Spring Break last year? :Chloe: That's about it. :(the girls sit down) :Tootie: This I'd love to hear. :Missy: So, what part are you on now? :Timantha: Oh, we just finished the time we entered the Egg/Shooting Gallery. :Trixie: And I suppose what you're going to tell them next is how we accidentally break into a kid's house while flying on a giant paper plane we worked together to make? :Timantha: That's the one. ---- :(the girls flying a giant paper plane) :Timantha: Wa-hoo! This is the only way to fly! :(one mind-controlled kid looks up and shot a fiery dart at the rear end of the paper plane making them crash at a house; the girls get up while groaning) :Tootie: Wans't expecting that. :Timantha: (looks and sees their giant paper plane slowly dissolve) Sabotage is what I say. :Charlotte: Let's just get out of whoever lives here. :Chloe: Where at the Tattlers' house. :Timantha: Oh, not them! They're real tattle tales! That's how they got their family name! :Boy: (turns on the lights) Nice try Debbie, trying to sneak your way to the snack room. I... (sees the girls) Wha... :Trixie: (to Timantha) Should we worry? :Boy: (takes off) Mom! Dad! There's some girls that busted into our house and they're at the snack room! :Timantha: We should worry. :Tootie: (as she and the others ran away) I hate these neighbors! ---- :(back at the Tang mansion) :Timantha: Well, looks like snatching hidden eggs from the sky with a giant flying paper plane didn't go as well as I thought. :Charlotte: At least we've improvised at the end. :Veronica: Let's just hope this next plan go better than the last. :Missy: You mean, look for some muffin shaped egg? Then yes. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!